1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite system that includes an image inputting apparatus such as a scanner that captures an image and an image outputting apparatus that outputs an image captured into the image inputting apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to restriction on the usage of the image inputting apparatus and image outputting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional multifunction apparatus includes an image reading section and a printing section, which cooperate to primarily perform the functions of a copying machine, a scanner, a printer, and a facsimile machine. One such multifunction apparatus stores menus for individual users and displays a specific display screen to a corresponding user, thereby restricting the usage of the multifunction apparatus.
For example, a multifunction composite system can be configured by coupling an image inputting apparatus such as a scanner to an image outputting apparatus such as a printer over a network I/F or a local I/F cable. When a printer performs printing, it consumes toner and paper. Thus, usage of the printer needs to be restricted because the consumed amount of such consumable items should be managed. In contrast, a scanner may sometimes be operated alone. Therefore, usage of a scanner also needs to be restricted. Restriction of usage of the respective apparatuses separately is complicated.